


Boys' Night Part Deux

by ghoulette13



Series: Boys' Night Universe [2]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bondage, Closeted Character, Hand Jobs, Humor, Internalized Biphobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Misogyny, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Voyeurism, pretend cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 11:52:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18446003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoulette13/pseuds/ghoulette13
Summary: It's Boys' Night at the bar. Mac and Charlie play a game while Dennis suffers on the sidelines.  ((FYI: This story includes a brief discussion of Dennis' shitty sex practices and his delusional defense of Ms. Klinsky))---------It took everything in Dennis’ power not to jump for joy. But… “Are you sure you’re ready?”“Yeah, man.” Charlie nodded, peacefully. “I think I am.”Dennis brought back the mischievous thought from earlier as he eyed Mac, who had moved on from his phone to watching ants climb up the door frame. 'Mac helped Charlie, eh?' That was something worth picturing. Something that he had definitely already pictured many, many times before. He had even mentally constructed an entire series of erotic stories involving Mac, Charlie, and himself. 'But to experience the reality?' Dennis hummed. 'This could be even greater than I have foretold.'





	Boys' Night Part Deux

**Author's Note:**

> **This takes place after Dennis returns from North Dakota.
> 
> AN AU WHERE…. Charlie never bangs the waitress, he heals his childhood trauma, and he spent several years watching Mac and Dennis play ‘sex games’ in a secret event they all called "Boys’ Night." It's a very CharMacDen story. This will make the most sense if you read the first story in the series. 
> 
> 6/10/19 EDIT::: I took out the Mac + Dennis 'scratch' incident from S13E2 The Gang Escapes. It's no longer a part of this AU.

It was near closing time and Charlie was only a few beers in, surprisingly. It was enough to make his skin feel warm and his gut feel easy. It felt even easier watching Dennis scrub each glass with measured precision. They were fresh and steaming from the dishwasher. Charlie had bleached it out and replaced the missing tubes, but for some reason the glasses would mildew if they were left inside after the wash cycle. Dennis stopped scrubbing. He realized he was trying to soak up water with a damp square of rag, shifted it in his hand to a dry spot, and continued. As he buffed the glasses to a mediocre glisten, the dry patches of rag grew wet in a snake pattern. _Efficient_ , he said to himself. _But how efficient?_ After a couple hours of manning a mostly empty bar, he had reached the point of boredom where his tasks were turning into games. _How many beer glasses can I dry in 30 seconds? Completely dry with no spots? How many can I dry in 20 seconds?_

Charlie couldn’t tell what was going on in Dennis’ head, just that whatever it was, he was being very intense about it. Dennis was biting his lip. His eyes were narrowed and he kept looking from the glass to the clock and back to the glass. _Is he playing ping pong up there?_

He polished the last one and slammed it in its spot underneath the counter. “Now _that_ is how you dry a goddamn glass, Charlie.” With a smug grin, Dennis stuck out his tongue wagged his head.

“Nice job, dude,” he responded, turning to look at Mac. Mac sat, expressionless, on a stool by the door, thumb flicking every other second. He was probably scrolling through Grindr, as Charlie had watched him do on slow nights. He spoke low.

“Hey, so uh, I know it’s been a while,” he began and sank into his shoulders. “But do you guys still, uh, do your games or whatever?” He looked at Dennis meekly, eyes briefly glancing at Mac.

Dennis’ interest was immediately piqued. He eyed Charlie, sized him up as he wiped the bar. A mischievous thought crossed his mind but was quickly replaced with a serious one. “We may have played a few rounds recently.”

“Are you guys still calling it a game or...?” Charlie’s heart started thumping in his chest.

“Well, not really.” Dennis stopped wiping and looked over in Mac's direction. “Or just not in the same way, at least.” His gaze turned to the rag in his hand. “It's different since I got back.” _So many months away._  

“‘Cause like me and Mac hung out a lot while you were gone and,” Charlie shuffled his own hair, eyes on his beer bottle. “He just really helped me out, is all.”

“Oh yeah?” Dennis had a sense of what Charlie was getting at. He wouldn't ask directly, no. He would just watch Charlie squirm his way through it. “How so?”

“Well, just like… every day stuff. Like showering and brushing my teeth and like… washing my hands after bashing rats.” Charlie couldn’t find the strength to look at Dennis, yet. Heat filled to his cheeks. _Gotta just say it. Just say it._

“That’s great, man!”

“Yeah, and like… dealing with the, uhh… _Nightman_ thing.” A knot formed in his throat.

Dennis’ eyes grew wide. “Really? With your uncle?”

“I don’t really wanna talk about it, right now. But you know,” he grabbed his beer and took a sip, though what he really wanted to do was smash the bottle and run. “I _dealt_ with it.”

“That’s awesome, man.” _He did it,_ Dennis thought. _He finally did it._ For a moment he felt a flutter of pride in his stomach. He looked over at Mac, who was passively thumbing through his phone. _And Mac did it, too._ The flutter grew stronger. A little too strong. _Nope, not now,_ he told himself and looked back to Charlie.

Charlie relaxed a little in his seat, thankful that Dennis didn’t probe him for details. “Yeah and I mean stuff’s a lot easier now and I was just thinking that if you guys still do your games or whatever…” Charlie glanced up expectantly, feeling burned by his own thoughts and begging for Dennis to just read his mind already. Dennis’ only response was an open, patient smile. He looked back down. “And you guys are cool with it…” One more uncomfortable look up and Dennis’ expression was unchanged. “I might wanna join next time.” He let out the breath he was holding and all the anxious heat with it. “If your cool with it, I mean.”

“Yeah?” It took everything in Dennis’ power not to jump for joy. _But…_ “Are you sure you’re ready?”

“Yeah, man.” he nodded, peacefully. “I think I am.”

Dennis brought back the mischievous thought from earlier as he eyed Mac, who had moved on from his phone to watching ants climb up the door frame. _Mac_ **_helped_ ** _Charlie, eh?_ That was something worth picturing. Something that he had definitely already pictured many, many times before. He had even mentally constructed an entire series of erotic stories involving Mac, Charlie, and himself. _But to experience the reality?_ Dennis hummed. _This could be even greater than I have foretold._ “So, what did Mac say?”

“About what?”

“About _this_ ,” he pointed downward between them.

“About the bar?”

“No,” he huffed and lowered his voice. “About us all playing.” He linked his fingers. “Together.”

“Oh! Just _say_ that.” Charlie said. He shrunk again. “I didn’t ask him, yet.”

“Really?” Dennis was surprised.

“Yeah, I mean, _you_ were always the one who brought it up,” he gestured with his beer.  “I thought maybe you could be the one to bring it up again, too.”

Dennis nodded, eyes narrowed in thought. _He wants my help._ **_My_ ** _help, not Mac’s help. Charlie wants_ **_my_ ** _help with ...sex? No, Charlie wants my help with a_ **_game._ **He pulled his chin to his neck and eyed the man across from him. “Was there anything in particular that you had in mind?”

Charlie glanced over his shoulder. Mac had mashed a chewed up piece of bubblegum next to the line of ants. He watched as the ants swarmed it. “Remember when you guys played Predator?”

“Oh, yeah.” Dennis laughed. “That was a good one.” His smile disappeared and his nostrils flared. “Well, until Mac broke my nose that one time.”

Charlie cringed. “Is that how that happened?”

“Yeah,” he grimaced. But that was ancient history now. _No point in reliving that past_. “Wait, I thought you didn’t like that one?”

“Well, I mean, I liked it,” he began, biting his bottom lip. “but I just didn’t really _get_ it, you know?”

Dennis’ eyebrows squeezed together. “What do you mean?”

Charlie leaned forward on his elbows. “Like… remember the part where he couldn’t touch you?” Dennis grinned and nodded. “What’s so hot about that?”

“Well, Charlie, it’s hot because I got to do things _my_ way. I got to tease his _senses_ and get him all _worked_ up,” Dennis bit his lip and stared off in Mac’s direction. “And he couldn’t do a goddamn thing about it.”  A few beats passed before he looked back to Charlie. “I mean, he _could_. He just didn’t.”

“And that’s hot?”

“Oh, absolutely!” Dennis smirked. “He would let me get him _so_ _frustrated_.” He emphasized by clenching his fists around the rag and shaking it.

“But why did he listen? Why didn’t he just touch you if he wanted to?”

“Because what’s the fun in that?” Dennis squawked. “That’s some boring shit, man.  What we’re talking about _here_ is a _game_ .” He leered at Charlie. “A carefully orchestrated series of designed actions that, with the right partner, can fill a-a-a---,” This was _Charlie_ . He had to use the right analogy. “-- _balloon_ of sexual energy.” He put his palms out ahead, perpendicular to the bar. “Now imagine I'm _holding_ a balloon, Charlie. If I present my body to my partner, it fills up just a little bit.” His hands spread the tiniest amount. “Then they start to _touch_ my body, and it fills up a little bit more.” Another inch apart. “The more actions we take, the more the balloon expands.” As his hands spread, his facial expressions became exaggerated. “It starts to bulge and squeak and really push the elas _ticity_ of its boundaries to get bigger and bigger and bigger.” His eyes were wide, staring at his hands growing further apart. “But you have to be careful!” Near panic in his voice. “You don’t want it to burst to soon, buddy!” He raised his eyebrows. “No, no, no! You don’t want that!” Charlie looked terrified, so wrapped up in Dennis’ expressions. “Then the game is over! No more fun! No more…” Dennis couldn't find the word and just grunts with his hands in a fist. “But,” he conceded and loosened the tight hold he had on his muscles. “The balloons gotta burst at some point.” He shrugged. “It has to. It's downright cruel and, frankly, disgraceful to not allow the balloon to _burst!_ ” He looked darkly past Charlie hypnotized by a vision in his mind’s eye. “It has to burst,” he whispered.  After a slightly too long adventure into the recesses of his own mind, he grabbed the rag from the counter and started wiping again.

“That sounds awful, dude,” Charlie said.

“What? What are you talking about? It’s _amazing!_ ”

“But why does the balloon have to pop?”

“Because it’s the _whole goddamn point!_ ” Dennis shouted and yet, still Mac was focused on the ants. He took a deep breath before continuing. “Look, asshole. You’ve literally watched us do this shit with your own two eyes. Did it look like we were having an awful time?”

“Heh, oh yeah,” Charlie laughed at himself. “No way, you guys looked like you were having a blast.”

“You bet your ass we were!” Dennis was getting himself worked up watching Mac and reminiscing on old times and Charlie’s newfound interest. “We need to choose the right time…” _Not tonight,_ he thought. They were about to close up and he was sure the three of them were exhausted. _Maybe, tomorrow?_ Enough time to get Mac on board and enough time for everyone to do a thorough self-cleaning... _Or maybe next week?_ He loved delaying satisfaction, but would a week be enough? Maybe a month, instead. Maybe two. _No! A_ **_year_ ** _! I’ll devise a group pact that disallows ejaculation for an entire solar year so that our final eruptions combined will rival Mount Vesuvius’ rain on the ancient city of Pompeii!_ He imagined the three of them cheering at the top of a mountain, dicks pulsing streams of semen onto the town below. He could nearly hear the terrorized screams of townspeople running through crowded streets, desperately seeking shelter from impending doom and decay.

“I don’t know what works for you guys, but like, we’re closed tomorrow and Dee and Frank come back from New York on Tuesday...,” Charlie offered modestly.

“Good point,” he said, a little disappointed as the image of huddled bodies fossilized by come slowly disappeared from his mind. “We should ask Mac.”

“What’s that?” Mac suddenly showed awareness that he wasn’t alone in the bar. “I heard my name.” Charlie stiffened and gave Dennis a cautious look.

“Charlie and I were just having a little chat,” he spoke to Mac but stared at Charlie’s virtuous face. He grabbed a beer from the cooler, popped off the cap, and placed it in front of the empty stool next to Charlie. “Remember Boys’ Night?”

“Oh wow,” Mac muttered. “Yeah, sure.” He sat next to Charlie and grabbed the beer with fumbling fingers. “I mean, c’mon! We were so miserable all the time and you were dating the worst chicks and---” He looked at Dennis, then turned to Charlie and pulled his shoulders back. “You know what? It was _awesome_. It was Boys’ Night!” Mac lifted his beer in the air and hooted. “To Boys’ Night!”

“To Boys’ Night!” Charlie mimed, raising his beer to Mac’s.

Dennis added his own bottle, clinking with the other two. “Boys’ Night!” Before the other men could finish swallowing their drink, Dennis was in planning mode. “Charlie and I were thinking we could do a quick run, maybe tomorrow?”

“Oh, really?” Mac turned to Charlie with a big dumb grin on his face. “You sure you’re ready?”

Charlie smiled. “Put me in, Coach! I got game!”

Mac chuckled. “Alright, alright. What do we wanna do?”

Dennis ran through his mental series of Mac & Charlie Erotica, rifling through years of his imagined sexual adventures. He had to find the right game, something special, something just for the three of them to truly experience together. These were his partners-in-crime! If they were finally going to do this whole thing, as a real trio, the scene had to be perfect.

“Did you wanna do your sex dungeon game or whatever?” Charlie tapped Dennis’ beer with his own.

“No way! You assholes would just ruin it for me,” Dennis said, hoping his disdain was palpable, though Mac and Charlie just nodded in agreement. “That’s for, you know, people I meet out there.”  Dennis motioned at the bar door. “Out in the world.”

“Like out on the street?” Charlie asked, looking through the bar’s opaque windows.

“Well, yeah, I guess,” Dennis muttered. “But what I mean is that's just for people I meet that aren't you guys.” _How can I explain this?_ He tapped his fingers. “That room is for who I am on the _outside_ . Boys’ Night is for who I am on the _inside_.”

“Ohhh,” Charlie groaned, eyes up in thought. “Shouldn't that be the same thing?”

“Yeah, I think that’s supposed to be the same thing.” Mac sipped his beer, and spun his hips on the stool.

Dennis was a little shaken. “It’s dog-eat-dog with the chicks out there!” Mac tilted his head. “‘Cause it's _you_ and _Charlie_ . You guys _get_ it. ”

“So, on the outside you bang chicks, but on the inside you bang me and Charlie?” Mac stared at Dennis with a smile. _Come on, Den…._

“Why are you still banging chicks, dude?” Charlie asked.

“What?” Dennis ignored Mac, more confused by Charlie's question. He took a quick gulp of his beer. “Why do I bang _chicks_?”

“Yeah, why are you banging chicks if they don’t even, like, _get_ you?” he repeated.

“Cause I’m a goddamn man! That’s why!” Dennis spread his arms out wide. “And I like getting my dick wet.”

“Then just get your dick wet with _us!_ I’ll wet your dick right now if you need me t--” Mac reached across the counter but Dennis slapped it away.

“Mac, stop! I’m out there putting in my goddamn _dues_ for you assholes--”

“Dues? What dues?” Mac asked. “Who’s charging you dues?”

“The American--the fucking--” Heat rose to Dennis’ face. “--I’ve got a goddamn image to protect!” His fingers tightened to a fist.

“What image?” Charlie searched the walls of the bar for a picture of Dennis.

“Yeah, man. Like how do you honestly think you come across to some random chick on the street?” Mac challenged. “Do you really think they see a golden god?” He scoffed and tipped his beer to his lips.

Dennis was hit with a sense of deja vu. He felt like he had had this argument before. An alarm woke up in his chest. “I-I-I've got the mysterious eroticism of an adventurous European male,” he pulled his shoulders back.  “And the animalistic virility of a full-blooded American _man_.”

“Ehhh...” Charlie shook his head in skepticism.

“Yeah, man. I don’t know about that,” said Mac, eyebrows drawn together. He enjoyed seeing Dennis’ defenses crumble so easily.

“That did not come across at all in, like, any of your tapes,” Charlie objected and looked to Mac to back him up.

“Yeah, you just looked like _Dennis_ banging some _uncomfortable-looking_ _chick_ who put up with three straight hours of talking,” Mac added.

Charlie waved his hand in the air. “Yeah, a few of those tapes were really hard to watch.”

“Those chicks looked miserable!” said Mac.

“They looked how they were supposed to look, okay?” Dennis bristled. “I know what women want. I was taught by a woman--”

“Dude, Ms. Klinsky raped you.”

“No, she didn’t!” Dennis screamed. He took a slow breath. “We’ve been over this. That was consensual.”

“No, it wasn't dude!”

“We all saw The Graduate!” Dennis shouted. “You guys said it was cool!”

“Oh shit, we did,” Charlie said.

“Fuck, you’re right,”  Mac pursed his lips. He nodded a moment, trying to think back to their early days. “But you were 14! The dude in that movie had just graduated college.”

“Maturity wise, though” Dennis argued. “They’re about the same.”

“What? No, they’re not,” Mac stared at Dennis like he had just cheered for the Patriots. “They’re completely different!”

“Dude, remember your fake daughter at the water park?” Charlie asked. “How old was she?”

“I think ...th..th..thirteen…” Dennis looked down at the bar below him. Sweat began to pool on his skin. “But I was never gonna do anything with _her_ ! That’s just _sick_!”

“ _Exactly_ , dude!”

“No, no, no, no!” Dennis started laughing. “The tapes were fine! They were fine!” He felt like he had just been punched in the stomach. Dennis grasped desperately for any mode of deflection. “Jesus Christ, you guys! I got rid of all them anyway! Half of ‘em weren't even any good because Mac would barge in and ruin my flow!”  

“Dude. I've seen your flow. You've used it on me.” Mac wasn’t giving in, wanted to see him get angry, wanted to see if he could even handle another Boys’ Night. “It's not _that_ good.”

“What?!” Dennis gasped. Maybe the chicks didn’t get it, but _Mac_ ? “Not _that_ good?!” He nearly tossed his beer from his hand.

“Yeah, dude. I just put up with it because I wanted to bang,” Mac said with a shrug.

“But all those years of--”

“Well, I mean, yeah it helped out at first.” Mac took a swig of his beer. “But you started really getting into it, so I figured whatever--” Mac shrugged again. “--and put up with it.” He put his beer on the table. “Had to get that D!” he yelled and held his palm up to Charlie. Charlie high-fived him, of course, also excited for Mac to... _get the Dee? Dee’s not here..._

“What the _hell?!_ ” Dennis was exasperated. They were supposed to be planning a game, not disparaging Dennis’ sexual history. “All that precious material was wasted on _you?!”_ His arms trembled, but his feet were pinned to the floor. “I cut some of that shit from my erotic memoirs!”

“You still write those?” Mac laughed, staring right at Dennis in his wide, pissed off eyes. “Whatever, man, you had fun.”

“But I--” Sparks of rage tingled the surface of his skin, popping across his knuckles. _This is your blood-brother, Dennis. This is your best friend,_ he told himself. The sparks began to recede. _You gotta be good for Mac._ All the muscles in his body shuddered as he brought his hands together. _I’m fine. I’m good. It’s fine._ He stilled his mind and took in a counted breath. “You know what?” He put his palms up and closed his eyes. “It doesn't matter. In fact, nothing matters. We are all one being and we shall die one being.”

“What?” Charlie stared at Dennis’ palms.

“It's this thing he's doing in anger management,” Mac supplied, while watching Dennis’ hands move in towards himself as if pressing the air out of his stomach.

“Right, right, right,” Charlie lolled his head back on his shoulders.

“My problems are small and insignificant in this infinite, limitless universe.” A few more steadied breaths and Dennis went from vengeful to balanced. Or at least balanced enough to continue. “Back to the original subject of discussion. No, we will not be using my ‘sex dungeon’. We’ll just do something in our living room.”

Mac searched Dennis’ face. The man had found a way to survive Mac and Charlie giving him shit without popping a vein in his forehead. _Progress. But enough?_ “I’ve got an idea,” Mac began with his eyes trained on Dennis. “Erotic sexual denial?”

“What's that?” Charlie asked. “Sounds interesting.”

Dennis raised a suspicious eyebrow. “It’s kinda like the balloon thing I was telling you about. Someone gets teased and you see how long they can take it without orgasming.”

“Okay, okay,” Charlie nodded. “Isn’t that just regular sex, though? You just go at it ‘til you come?”

“No, Charlie!” Dennis took the misunderstanding a bit personally. “ _This_ is art! _This_ requires the machinations of an established sexual _artiste!_ ”

“Hey, man! I got this!” Charlie didn’t appreciate Dennis’ condescending tone. “I'm an _artiste_ , too!” He counted his points on his hand. “I can play music. I can draw. I can _paint_. I painted myself _all over_ Mac while you were gone. ”

“He did.” Mac stood up and walked to the door. Without even checking the clock, he closed it and locked it.

“Look, Charlie.” Dennis broadened his shoulders and brought his fingertips together. “I don’t want to be rude, but this is kind of what I _do_ . The art of sexual recreation is my destiny.” He looked across the bar, away from their judging eyes. They needed to hear his side. They needed to hear the truth of his erotic life. “To be Dennis Reynolds is to be a sexual prodigy.” His eyes narrowed, cropping out the world around him.  “As you obviously remember, I was a … consent-giving fourteen year old when I was plucked from the schoolyard and _shown_ my destiny. A young, quiet b-- _person_ from a troubled home seeking guidance in a such a new and chaotic world. One day that _person_ gained the attentions of a _not ugly_ , mature, and experienced woman. A woman experienced… in eroticism. A woman who saw the vigorous man that this scared, weak little … _person_ … could become.” His eyes grew wide as his vision became clearer. “He was like a wild stallion galloping across an open field, waiting to be tamed by a master worthy of his unbridled sexuality. She taught him the ways of obedience and authority. Trained him in the art of manipulation and conquest. He was her star pupil; the shining, golden trophy on her shelf to be seen by any and all who came to worshi--” He couldn't move his arms. He wasn’t standing at the bar anymore. He was seated in the middle of the room. “Wait. What’s happening?”  He looked down to see his wrists zip-tied to the office chair. Heat filled his chest when he realized that his legs were bound, too, at the ankles. More questions stuttered against his lips, but nothing coherent found formation.

“Wow, man. That was… that was really something else.” Charlie watched him from three feet away, beer in hand. “You didn’t fight us off at all.”

Mac raised his arms and shouted, “It’s Boys’ Night, bitch!”

“W-w-what the hell?” He pushed and squirmed at his restraints.

Charlie laughed and pointed at the scared man seated before him. “Oh man, dude. I was so nervous we weren’t gonna do it or something was gonna go wrong.”

Dennis started frantically recapping the night’s events, mouth agape. Sweat slid down his spine. _How did I miss this?_

“I thought we were gonna have to tackle him!” Mac snorted. He crossed his arms and hunched his shoulders. “It was touch and go for a second there, Den!”

“Oh yeah, real touch and go!” Charlie finished off his beer and tossed it in the closest trash can.

Dennis tried to count his breaths, tried to feel insignificant. But he couldn’t. He could only feel panic and fear. He could only feel quick gasps for air. _These assholes think they can trap me?_ The harder he pulled on the restraints, the more they burned. _I cannot be trapped!_  His body continued to move on instinct and an aroused fever spiraled out from his gut. _I cannot be manipulated by these idiots! By these goddamn fools!_ He flexed his thighs as he pulled upwards on his ankles, but the straps grew no looser. _Goddamn hummingbirds don’t do shit!_ Blood began to pound in his ears and his cock. Muffled ‘no’s’ came out of his mouth. _I’m the manipulator! I’m the goddamn mastermind of this whole_ **_fucking_ ** _operation!_ He pressed his back into the chair, using as much strength as he could muster. No change in the ties and no change in his throbbing groin. _I am not some weak little piece of shit who gets trapped!_ He twisted at the waist, tugging his arms left and right. He could feel the plastic zip-ties break flesh and singe bleeding lines in his skin. No change. _No change. No_ **_fucking_ ** _change?!_

“YOU GOT ME!” His panic turned into loud laughter as he continued to jerk his body around. “ _You got me! You win!_ ” His voice was gravelled and strained. The blood in his face shown purple against his bright white grin. “Now let me go, okay? You can let me go!” His laughter crescendoed with a long growl, hands grasping the chair to the point that his knuckles matched the color of his teeth.

“Dude, is he gonna be okay?” Charlie stared wide-eyed at Dennis’ frenzy.

“Yeah, he’s fine. We’ve done this,” Mac swatted his hand out. “He’s just gotta get it out of his system.”

Dennis shook with each heavy breath. “Come on, guys, you had your fun!” He shouted, his whole body bouncing and jiggling the chair across the bar floor. His erection rubbed against his underwear, but it was only a tickle. “At least give me _one hand,_ you stupid pieces of _shit!_ ”

Mac chuckled and looked to Dennis without an ounce of pity. “Nope.”

“B-b-but--” He looked down at his crotch, desperate to palm himself.

“Are you sure he can even handle a game?” Charlie bit his lip. “We just talked about Ms. Klinsky. I mean, maybe it should just be me and you. He's kinda freakin’ out…”

 _Oh, they're gonna rile me up and then we're not even gonna play?! These assholes can't follow through on a goddamn thing!_ “I'm not freaking out!” Dennis shouted. “I’m perfectly fine!” Spit flew from his lips.

“Yeah, maybe you’re right.” Mac moved his hands to his hips.  “He’s been pretty good the past few days, but he really lost control there.”

“I am in control!” _I am Dennis Reynolds and I am always in control._

“Maybe the anger management isn't working.” Mac shook his head, eyes wandering Dennis’ body.

“It's working!” Dennis chimed. _They can’t play without_ ** _me!_**  “Look! I can handle it,” he stuttered, trembling fingers releasing from his grip on the chair. “I'm good!” He forced out a laugh. Energy spun in his stomach. His hips thrusted in open air. “I'm goooood.” A shaky sigh fell from his chest, legs trembling. “I am in complete control of my body.” He sucked on his bottom lip with half-lidded eyes.

Mac walked over to him and rested his palm between Dennis’ thighs. Dennis gasped. “Is that why you’re so hard?”

A “yeah” came out in a high pitched breath. He looked past Mac to Charlie, who just stood there with his hands in his pockets, _smiling._

Mac rubbed his hand up and down Dennis’ length, causing the other man to choke on his own spit. “So, here’s the thing, Dennis,” Mac got real close as he spoke to him. Close enough that Dennis could feel his breath on his cheeks. “We're not going to play with you.”

Dennis’ eyes popped. “What?”

“What I mean is that me and Charlie are gonna have some fun on our own.” Dennis squinted at Mac’s grin. “But if you’re good and you keep quiet--” Mac took his hand away. “--I might jerk you off afterwards.”

Dennis tensed his jaw, ready to take a bite out of Mac’s face. “I can just jerk _myself_ off--”

“Oh, I know.” Mac chuckled briefly, but then his smile fell. “But what’s the fun in _that_?” He reached forward and mussied up Dennis’ hair. Dennis’ hips started to jump again in his seat. He whined. Mac placed a hand on the man’s cheek and shushed him quiet.

“Alright!” Charlie pumped his fist in the air.

Mac turned on his heels away from Dennis. “Yeah!”

“Woohoo!”

“Okay!”

“We did not plan this far ahead,” Charlie said with his palms out flat.

“No, we did not.”

Dennis rolled his eyes before squeezing them shut. _These goddamn idiots!_ He twisted his body one more time, but the frustration went straight to his loins and he had just lost the strength to keep pursuing that unattainable release. Heat emptied his chest with every exchange of air. _I am infinite and insignificant._ The muscles in his body cooled and softened to gravity, sinking into a comfortable position in the chair. He still had a hard-on, and the zip-ties stung his skin, but the rageful panic had seceded enough for him to open his eyes again. His chair was being pushed to the back of the bar, but his gaze focused between his own legs.

“I think we’re going to have to do it on the pool table, again,” he heard Mac say.

 _Again? How much sex have they had without telling_ **_me_ ** _?_ Dennis felt a tinge of jealousy in his gut as his chair came to a stop.

“Yeah, that works.” Charlie shucked off his jacket and let it fall to the floor. He hopped up on the pool table and situated himself in the center. Mac appeared in the corner of Dennis’ vision, already stripped down to a tank top, but still donning his blue Dickie’s and black boots.

“No assplay,” Mac said with his index finger in the air. “I am still sore from my Grindr date on Saturday.” He looked to see Dennis’ reaction and the other man just rolled his eyes. “It was a great date.”

Charlie leaned back on his elbows, eyes roaming Mac’s body. “C’mere, man,” he said with a curl of his finger.

 _They think they can play a game without me in charge? Ha!_ Dennis sat back and got cozy.   _Let’s see what goddamn game they’re gonna play. Assholes probably couldn’t make one up if they tried. I mean, Jesus Christ, did they even brush their teeth? We’ve been here for twelve hours and I know they haven’t showered! Filthy goddamn animals…._

Mac didn’t just lean in when he climbed onto the pool table. Charlie pulled him in with his hands tight on Mac’s waist. The soft way their mouths met seemed to contradict the flex of their muscles. Mac settled with his knees on either side of Charlie’s legs. They had barely begun and both of their pants were tented.

Dennis seethed in his seat. _I’m supposed to be over there. I’m supposed to be between them. I’m supposed to be in charge of this game and telling them what to do and how to do it._ He pressed his tongue to the roof of his mouth. Charlie was finally playing and he didn’t even get to participate. _Bullshit! This is bullshit! I started these goddamn games! I started these games for Mac, ALL FOR MAC. Everything I goddamn do is for Mac, that fucking asshole! And he gets to have sex with Charlie? What the hell does Mac have to teach someone like Charlie? That dumbass kept forgetting the rules and wanted to just work off the cuff! Bullshit! That’s not how it works!_

Charlie had his hands running up and down Mac’s sides. Mac had one hand on Charlie’s upper arm and the other was holding his face, his thumb underneath Charlie’s chin. Charlie pulled back with a smile. He glimpsed at Dennis before returning his eyes to Mac.

“He’s kinda freaking _me_ out now,” he chuckled. “I feel like he’s judging me.”

“Eh, fuck ‘im.” Mac didn’t spare Dennis a passing glance. Charlie leaned back in. His tongue crept forward across Mac's bottom lip. He pulled it into his mouth and scraped his teeth across it. Mac let out a brief moan and Charlie released. He planted kisses down Mac's jaw to his neck and pushed his tongue into his skin.

 _Oh perfect! Charlie’s just gonna kiss his neck like that? The man’s covered in sweat and grime and shitty cologne! And Mac’s just gonna take it like it’s no big goddamn deal! Like he’s got no care in the whole fucking world!_  They made it all look so easy. There was no set-up or story. There was no anxiety, no fear, no tension. Games aren't games without tension. _And since when did Charlie even_ **_like_ ** _kissing anyway?_ The man had no finesse, no sensuality, and yet Mac was melting against him. _Was I really gone for that long that Mac started banging Charlie of all people?_ He was surprised Charlie had any significant interest in sex. He had been stalking a woman who wouldn’t touch him. Anytime he had watched Mac and Dennis before, he kept his hands to himself. And when he _did_ get laid at the Poconos, they were all out of their gourds on mushrooms. _The guy can’t even cup Mac’s ass correctly. There are specific ways that man needs to be jostled and he is playing him all wrong._

Charlie fumbled with the hem of Mac’s shirt, tugging it upwards. Mac pulled back and stripped it off, but before he could do anything else, Charlie’s mouth was hot on his chest, sucking his nipples and flicking them with his tongue. Mac's breaths turned sharp and stuttered. He rested a hand on the back of Charlie’s neck, his other hand pressed into Charlie’s chest. He scraped his thumbnail across his nipple and twisted it through the fabric of his shirt.

 _… Mac gets to play with Charlie’s nipples?_ Dennis’ jaw tensed. _That was supposed to be me. I was going to show that to Charlie. I was supposed to be the one to show him the proper flick-twist combo!_ He turned his hips in his chair, desperate for any friction as the deep heat of desire grew in his gut. He wanted nothing more than to jump from his seat and wedge himself between their bodies. He wanted to eat the flesh right off them, feel the sponginess bounce between his teeth. His hands were supposed to be on the backs of their heads and their hands were supposed to be caressing his skin.

But they weren’t.

They were several feet away and only touching each other.

And his hands were clinging to the edges of decaying arm rests and cheap metal.

“Shit, I really wanna suck you off,” Charlie said to Mac through heady breaths and Dennis sunk further into his chair.

“Oh, yeah?” Mac looked over to Dennis and smiled. “You like sucking me off, Charlie?”

Charlie groaned out a muddled affirmation, still grating his teeth on Mac’s chest. Mac called his name a few times before the other man stopped.

“Why don’t you tell Dennis what you told me?” Dennis couldn’t help but notice the malicious look in Mac’s eyes. “You know, about why you like sucking my dick so much?”

Charlie sighed into his laughter. He looked out the corner of his eyes to the disheveled seated man, wiggling a bit in his ties. He had a curious sense of glee at the sight of Dennis bound and upset. A curious sense of power. “Well, it’s like… back when I was a cannibal, I got a real taste for human flesh, you know?” Charlie smirked as Dennis’ eyes grew wide. “And like… sucking dick is the closest way to get back to it. Like, it’s an endless meat popsicle. It’s great. I could just suck on it all the time and lick it and really get in my throat--you know, see how far down it could go--because the goal’s to just eat it, you know what I mean.” The last words came out with a mutter.

Dennis whimpered. It was like a page ripped from volume two of Dennis’ erotic memoirs. He shifted in his seat and hissed as his raw skin slid along the plastic ties. He wanted to cry, scream, reach out, get his dick sucked. He watched painfully as Mac reclined on the pool table. The man took his time unbuttoning his pants, gliding the zipper down, and shucking his bottoms down far enough that Charlie had access to his cock.

But before Charlie got his mouth on it, Mac held his face and stared him in the eyes. “Please don’t bite my dick off.”

Charlie snickered. “I’m not gonna bite your dick off, Mac.” He turned to Dennis and continued. “I just _want_ to and I’ll be thinking about it the entire time.” He raised his eyebrows in excitement.

Dennis felt light headed. He was 80% sure that Charlie wasn’t going to actually try to eat Mac’s dick. He was 10% sure that Charlie might still try and another 10% was just a sign that said ‘MISTAKES HAPPEN’ in giant letters.

“It’s cool,” Mac shrugged and returned his gaze to the man between his legs. “I always pull him off in time.”

“So far,” Charlie added. He took Mac’s cock in his hand and lightly stroked it with his fingers. “I love how smooth your skin feels.” Mac watched him intently with a light smile on his face. Charlie swished around his cheeks and tongue, building up the spit in his mouth.

Drool dripped from Charlie’s lips when he opened up. Dennis’ stomach jumped. He was gliding his tongue up and down the underside of Mac's cock. He gave special attention to the frenulum on the upswing; a few small flicks before pushing his tongue back down toward the base, colliding with his fingers. “God, that's good,” Charlie whispered and leaned his head back. He spread the wetness he'd made with his fingers, giving Mac slow jerks of his hand. He tucked his lips over his teeth and wrapped his mouth around the tip of Mac's cock.

Mac threw his head back. One palm pressed into the edge of the pool table and the other grazed his nipples, still damp from Charlie’s kisses. Charlie was moaning more than he was, telling him how good he tasted, breaking off every few seconds to gasp, _wetly_ and _loudly_. Mac's hips instinctively thrusted when Dennis’ cries were added to the chorus. He looked over to see the man with his fists pulled up and his wrists rubbing against the chair's arms. The wheels squeaked as he ground his hips back and forth. His lips were in his teeth and his eyebrows were pinched tight.

“God, I just want it,” Charlie groaned and pushed his mouth as far down Mac’s dick as he could go. Dennis and Mac gasped in unison when his bottom lip touched ball sac. He hummed for a few beats before pulling back and clearing his throat. He slid his tongue up Mac's dick before engulfing it again. He didn’t push as deep as before, but it was enough to make Mac shudder. He continued to moan with each slow bob of his head.

Dennis felt turned on and sick to his stomach. Watching them, knowing them, seeing them together--it was too raw. It felt like a knife was being pulled out of his chest, his sweat dripping like blood down his torso. But he didn’t feel like he was some sexy Caravaggio painting in chiaroscuro. He felt a heavy pain braid through his chest. At the center was a supermassive black hole. He breathed heavy through his nose. He could feel acid boiling in his stomach. It reminded him of the nights just before he left North Dakota. _No one taught me how to fucking commit. No one in the gang follows through on a goddamn thing._

_Except… Mac._

_And now… Charlie._

_They just have to rub it in my face, don’t they?_ The squelch of Charlie’s mouth against Mac’s cock made him squeeze all his muscles inward. His wrists and ankles were burning and blood-smeared. _Fuck! That stings like shit! These fucking assholes!_ They had found something without him. And they made it look so fucking easy. Like it was just so goddamn simple to fuck your best goddamn friend. _No game, huh? No game?_

But this was _Mac_.

And this was _Charlie_.

And they looked so goddamn _happy_.

The heavy cloud that had permeated most of Mac’s life was so much lighter now. Dennis didn’t see a sign of it at all as he and Charlie had sex on the pool table. And Charlie? Charlie was… ‘solid’, no longer a floating cloud of fantasy. Still filthy, though. Drool soaked his beard as he sucked Mac’s dick and thick sweat stains spread from his armpits. He wanted to rip Charlie’s shirt off and get some of that filth on his own skin and tongue. He wanted to pull the knife out a little bit more.

Mac grew overwhelmed by the drenching heat moving up and down his cock. “Shit, dude, I’m gonna come.”

Charlie immediately pulled back. “Wait for me! You gotta wait for me!” Charlie started to tug his pants off, nearly panicking through the button/zipper obstacle.

Mac laughed softly at Charlie’s fumbling. He let a deep breath out, and motioned for the other man to get closer.

Dennis watched in bewilderment as the two men stumbled around the table trying to get into the right position. Legs and pants were getting tangled and Charlie nearly ripped his jeans in half trying to tug them off over his shoes. Dennis almost lost his erection by the time they resettled themselves. He would have smiled if he had had the energy. Mac’s pants were chaining his ankles together, but he had found a way to pull one knee up and lay one leg straight out. Charlie sat on the outstretched leg, bare knees on either side of it, still wearing a thin grey t-shirt.

“That was the best blowjob I’ve ever had,” Mac groaned. He stared at Charlie for a moment before his eyes flickered to Dennis, suddenly remembering there was another man watching them get each other off. The attention made Dennis curl his hips forward.

Charlie huffed air from his nose, amused. _He says that every time…._ He leaned into Mac’s neck, sucking hard beneath his jaw. He pushed his teeth in, not quite biting, just sharp pressure. He licked hard upward before slowly dragging his teeth together and pinching a tiny pull of skin. He heard Mac gasp and moved down his neck to his shoulder, searching for that one particular patch of freckles that he knew, if sucked hard enough, would have Mac weak all over. Mac was twitching as soon as Charlie’s lips had found it, like some pavlovian response. The resulting bite had Mac driving his hips forward into Charlie’s curling fist.

“Shit, I wanna fuck you so bad,” Charlie groaned into Mac’s shoulders. He was grinding against Mac’s side.

“Hold still, hold still.” Mac put his hands on Charlie’s thighs. “Squeeze ‘em together if you need to.” Charlie clenched his legs inward, staving off the instinctual jutting of his hips.

“God, I missed you,” Charlie kissed into Mac’s neck.

“I see you every day, dude.” One of Mac’s hands was scratching Charlie’s thigh and the other was lightly jerking the head of Charlie’s cock.  

“Not like this,” he whispered. He hunched his shoulders as his mouth searched Mac’s chest. Charlie was humming and moaning as he licked and sucked on Mac’s nipples. He tugged his head back with one between his teeth.

Mac gasped. “Shit, man. Don’t eat me.”

Charlie’s gaze found Dennis, hand still flicking up and down Mac’s length. “I need something in my mouth.” Dennis pleaded with his eyes and Charlie smirked.

Mac placed a hand on the back of Charlie’s head. “Bite my neck, again.”

Charlie clamped down on the bottom of his neck. He closed his eyes and stilled his mind. Mac’s fingers were loose and light and perfect around his dick. His thighs burned as he pressed them down into the table and around the other man’s leg. He could feel the balloon, the one full of energy that Dennis had told him about. In his mind it was bright yellow and brimming with tiny glowing lights. The ache of his muscles, the sound of Mac speaking and Dennis moaning, the taste and smell of Mac’s skin: each trigger of his senses added to its stretching, thinning barrier. He could feel it at the bottom of his gut getting bigger and bigger and bigger...

Dennis felt like a stupid asshole for ever leaving these two. A stupid, horny asshole. _I’ve got my fucking blood-brothers right here and they’re doing it. They’re figuring it out._ Dennis found a rhythm for his hips to feel that distant tickle across his cock. It took all his effort to drown out the smoldering pain of the zip-ties digging into his joints. For a few moments, he was able to lose sight of everything save the two men before him and the desperate hunger in his belly. _If these two idiots can do this,_ ** _I_** _can do this._ Mac’s moaning made his stomach sink. He wanted to pull the knife all the way out of his chest just like Mac did. Just like Charlie did.

“You want this so bad, huh?” Mac stared at Dennis while Charlie sucked his neck. Dennis just nodded in response with sweat dripping down his temples. He was staring at Mac’s hand tugging Charlie’s red cock. “Yeah, you wanna be right in the middle of us?” Dennis choked out a “yeah” and Mac chuckled. He turned to Charlie and kissed him heavy with tongue, licking up the spit on the edges of Charlie's mouth.

Charlie came almost immediately after that, groaning into their kiss. Mac only gave him a few more pulls before letting go and letting Charlie drown in the pulsing heat. The hand that was jerking Mac off had stuttered its flow. Mac wrapped his own fist on top of Charlie’s and brought him back to rhythm. “I missed you, too, man,” he murmured.

Nearly every movement that Dennis made just reminded him of his bindings. They got to do things their way and he couldn’t do a goddamn thing about it. Couldn’t even clench his fists without burning. Couldn’t really complain, either. He deserved this and he knew it. But knowing didn’t stop the desperate cry that came out of him when he watched Mac come all over his and Charlie’s hands.

Mac took a brief respite before grabbing his tank top and cleaning himself off with it.

“Shit, dude.” Charlie laid flat on his back, bare sweaty ass smearing into the table’s felt. He turned to Dennis, who looked far from satisfied. “You really missed out.”

Mac, quite ungracefully, got down from the pool table and stepped in front of Dennis who was pink faced and agitated. He deliberately took his time to get his junk and underwear back in place. He tugged his pants up, zipped them, buttoned them. Then he pulled a swiss army knife from his pocket. “So what do you think, Charlie?”

Charlie croaked before answering. “Technically I heard a ‘yeah’ so…”

“You know, I heard it, too.” Mac tapped Dennis on the cheek, feeling quite pleased with himself.

“But--”

“Sorry, Den. Gotta follow the rules.” Mac kneeled down and cut the ties from Dennis’ red ankles. He hissed as the fresh air hit his wounds. Mac expected a kick to the face, but Dennis only stretched his legs outward and pointed his toes. _I deserve this,_ he thought. Didn’t fight it. Didn’t feel the need to beg or whine.

Mac cut the ties around Dennis’ wrists. “Finish or don't,” he shrugged.

Dennis didn't even unzip his pants. Just pressed down hard and rubbed his cock through the denim. Mac smiled and shook his head as he watched Dennis keen through his orgasm. He rolled his head back on the chair, exhausted and free. “I wanna play with you guys next time.”

Mac hummed and squeezed his brows together. “We'll see.” He threw his thumb over his shoulder. “That right there? That’s something that you have to earn.”

Dennis looked over at Charlie. He was still reclined on the pool table, shoes dangling off the edge, and staring at the come between his fingers.

 _If_ **_they_ ** _can do it,_ **_I_ ** _can do it,_ he told himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not condone Dennis' defenses of his sex practices and ideas re: Ms. Klinsky. He's wrong, FYI.
> 
> Comments keep me going! Even if it's just one word!
> 
> \---hit me up if I'm missing any pertinent tags, please. :)


End file.
